Happy birthday to you
by Nyannon
Summary: it's the birthday of Xanxus and his minions forgot to arrange a party except for levi of course. they have to hide cuz no one knows what will happen. Oh btw sorry for the language and grammar (rated T).


Birthday of Xanxus

Squalo- Voiii! Today is the bday of bossu. Prepare the food especially the meat

Bel- shishishi, why do i have to listen to you? Btw too late for that.

Fran- bel-senpai, bel-senpai, bel-senpai

Bel- what?

Fran- bel-senpai , bel-senpai

Bel- ….

Fran- hi

Bel- wtf that's all you have to say.

While they were having a conversation about the boss' bday. Xanxus woke up.

Lussuria- this is bad everyone. Boss has woken up.

Squalo-voiii just hide all of you. We're doomed if bossu finds out that we forgot to arrange a party.

Squalo hid under the desk

Lussuria hid behind a mirror or something(camouflage)

Bel and fran hid inside a closet.

Squalo- Wait a minute there's someone missing. Sh*t where's levi?

Levi's pov

Today is bossu's bday. I have to do my best. I have a good plan for today

Levi's plan:

1\. Arrange a feast for bossu(check)

2\. Prepare a nice bath for bossu (check)

3\. Prepare a good outfit for bossu (check)

4\. Invite guests for bossu (done yesterday)

Im sure bossu will appreciate it. Bossu will like it.

Squalo- that bastard. Where is he?

Squalo (takes out a walkie talkie)

Squalo- voiii attention, where's levi? Have you seen him?

Lussuria- no i have not seen him since yesterday.

Fran- ah i just remembered, i saw him talking to himself yesterday. I did not mind him cuz it was creeping me out.

Bel- shishishi im sure he's planning something to attract the boss.

Xanxus of course expected that his minions will arrange a party. That is expected because his' birthday is a special day.

Xanxus observed his surroundings and saw a letter on a table.

Letter: BOSSU TODAY IS YOUR SPECIAL DAY! I HAVE ARRANGED A PARTY FOR YOU. I ALSO INVITED GUESTS. I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO ARRANGED THIS. I'M SURE YOU'LL LIKE IT. GO TO THE BATHROOM BOSSU. ^_~

-LEVI

Xanxus- Why do I have to go to the bathroom? That's creepy. O_o . TRASH.

Xanxus ignored what was written on the letter. He threw it in the trash bin. He went out of his' room and saw no one.

Inside the closet is Fran and Bel. They were arguing about how small the closet.

Fran- bel-senpai will you please move a little. I can't breathe. You are too fat.

Bel- no way. I'm a prince. I'm not fat.

Fran- the fallen prince tch (fran murmured)

Bel- what did you say?

Fran- ….

While they were arguing they heard a noisy crowd outside.

Squalo- voiiiii what's that noise?

Lussuria- squa-chan, I saw Levi going to the bathroom of bossu.

Squalo- that assh*le.

There was a large crowd. All of the people from important families came to the party.

*chatter* *noise*

Lussuria- I think it's time for us to stop hiding. Over.

Squalo- yeah I think so too. Over.

Bel- oi fran stop pushing me.

Fran- zzzz….

Bel- oi you are sleeping? Stahp you're heavy. If you don't stop. I'll hug you .

Lussuria suddenly opens the closet.

Lussuria- omg what are ya guys doing?

Lussuria grins as he sees the two hugging each other. Actually fran is aware of it.

Fran(pretends to sleep)

Bel- it's not my fault. It was just an accident. Fran was too heavy and….(blushes)

Squalo- hmmm… suspicious. Too suspicious.

Xanxus: oi trashes what's happening here?

Xanxus, trying to pretend that he is not aware of the party, shows up.

Squalo- uh.. u.. umm… xanxus happy birthday(pretends to smile)

Squalo started to look at bel, fran and lussuria.

Squalo's mind( oi oi find the meat. THE MEAT!)

BEL- SQUALO why do you look so pale? Shishishi.

Fran- bel- senpai I think he wants to say something but can't because boss is here.

Squalo- voiiiii! What are you saying? I'm not pale. I did not have a good sleep last night.

Xanxus' mind

Hmph trash I'm sure you arranged my party the whole night(grins).

*flashback*

Squalo- voiii is this nikuniku burger resto?

Nikuniku- yes, your order?

Squalo- 1000 large meat.

Nikuniku- I'm sorry sir we are close for today please try again tomorrow. Beep.. beep...

Squalo- hel? Hello? WHAT THE F? ^#^ &#^^#& ^#^#^#& &!

Squalo- hello? Nicemeatresto?

Nmr- yes?

Squalo-1000 meats

Nmr- sir your order will be delivered tomorrow.

Squalo- ok

*end of flashback*

Lussuria: bossu please give us a minute.

The four gathered in a corner like in a meeting.

Squalo- voi what are we gonna do? (Whispers)

Bel - Can't we just tell him the truth?

Squalo- wtf I know you know what will happen if he finds out. We're dead meat.

Lussuria- oh wait I know let's split up. Squa-chan you buy a present for bossu.

Squalo- oh I just remembered that I ordered 1000 meat yesterday.

Lussuria- how can you forget something so important?

Squalo- Probably because I slept so late last night.

Fran- well at least one problem is down.

Squalo- well then im out of here. Bye.

Bel- oi now what?

Everyone was busy except for Levi.

At the bathroom:

Levi: I have to wait for bossu. How many minutes has passed? I'm tired of waiting but I have to wait. Bossu will surely praise me.

Bel- oi Fran do something about the people outside.

Fran- ehh why me?

Bel- you're short boss will not notice you. Go while boss is not looking.

Outside:

Fran- hmm… why is everyone here? Master?

Mukuro- oya oya

Fran- oh hello pinappuru hair?

Mukuro- oya oya is that how you greet your master?

Fran-…by the way, why is everyone here?

Mukuro- what are you talking about? We are here because we were invited.

Fran- who invited who? Well at least two problems are down.

At the store:

Squalo: voiii why is it taking so long?

Miss A- I'm sorry sir please wait for a moment

Squalo-…

Squalo went to a store to buy a present for xanxus. After 5 minutes of waiting, he went back to the house.

WwWwWwWwWw

By the time Squalo arrived at the house

Everything was finally normal. There were guests, food, and nice music.

Of course squalo was shocked. What happened while he was away?

End of chapter 1


End file.
